Is It For Business Or Pleasure ?
by Bluedreamer
Summary: Pan Son is an enterprising young woman and Trunks Brief a successful businessman. What happens when Pan and Trunks meet up at a bar, a couple of hours before their official meeting for a joint venture?.
1. Disclaimer

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball and everything affiliated with Dragon Ball is not owned by me. Akira Toriyama-san is the rightful creator.

**Synopsis:** Pan Son is an enterprising young woman and Trunks Brief a successful businessman. What happens when Pan and Trunks meet up at a bar, a couple of hours before their official meeting for a joint venture?

**Characters :** Pan is 24 et Trunks is 27.

* * *

**Few words before starting...**

I wanted to thank all of you who encouraged me and wrote reviews for my different fanfiction. I will try and update on a more regular-basis from now on. After more than a year of bad luck which included a pathetic heartbreak, violence and hospital... I guess I am now back on track? At least I hope so.

Blue Dreamer on _09 April 2006_.


	2. Chapter 01: Orange and Vodka !

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball and everything affiliated with Dragon Ball is not owned by me. Akira Toriyama-san is the rightful creator.

**Synopsis:** Pan Son is an enterprising young woman and Trunks Brief a successful businessman. What happens when Pan and Trunks meet up at a bar, a couple of hours before their official meeting for a joint venture?

**Characters :** Pan is 24 et Trunks is 27.

* * *

**Chapter 01 : Orange and Vodka !**

-"Pan, have you finished reading those contracts?" her friend and assistant Melissa asked her.

-"I'm almost finished and then I'll come to that bar of yours" Pan answered back.

Pan Son was a young woman is her twenties. Brilliant, intelligent and good looking are just a few of the numerous adjectives that one could use to describe of her. Along with success came jealousy of the other females and only Melissa stood by her when everyone gossiped around ... Kind hearted and genuine ... it was hard to believe that Pan was a tough enterprising woman who never gave up whatsoever. As a child, Pan's dreams consisted of finding her true love, marrying him and living happily ever after ... but as an adult, she soon realized this world had no place for fairytales.

Pan soon learned the ways and means to achieve in business and was one of the top entrepreneurs in the country. Somehow, her press group was the black sheep in this holding and after thinking about it found that the best solution would be to join hands with another investor. When Melissa came back to her office telling her that one Trunks Brief would be interested, she knew this was going to lead to complications but it was challenging.

Trunks Brief was the richest person one could find. Having a radio and television station, it felt right to complete his telecommunications group by focusing of the press group ... and after a couple of emails and calls ... the deal was nearly set. Both parties were to meet in a week ...

_Back to the present situation ..._

-"Ok, I'm done. The contract really seems good" Pan said happily as she was able to keep control on her press group. Indeed unlike the shareholders of the Son's Enterprise Inc. Pan was determined to keep the press section going.

-"Great! At least now you can enjoy yourself a bit" Melissa laughed.

-"Melissa, just remember that I need you fresh for tomorrow, so we cannot wait too long" Pan started.

-"I could say the same" Melissa joked.

"Yeah, well ... I definitely need a good night's sleep in order to be able to fight on this deal" Pan said trying to convince herself.

Pan was the type of woman who was very down to earth ... knew she was beautiful, knew most males desired her ... but deep inside her dreams were still the same 'When will I find Mr. Right?'

-"Hey, let's get going!" Melissa told her.

After ranging all the documents back in order, Pan and Melissa left the office and Pan let Melissa drive her to Shine Down Bar which was the in place to be seen for the young jet-set. As they got there the raven haired girl was surrounded by quite a few males trying the get her favors. By the time Pan managed to get away from them ... Pan felt she needed a drink and went over to the bar and ordered a glass of orange juice. (Pan does not believe in alcohol)

Orange juice being an unusual drink to order, the bartender believed the woman ordered a vodka orange. As Pan finished the glass and got off the chair ... she felt dizzy and collapsed. Fortunately enough, a young man was passing by and managed to catch her before she could knock her head on the floor.

'Who's this angel?' thought Trunks carrying the young woman. Feeling that she needed some air, he took her outside. As Pan gained consciousness... she was still under the spell of alcohol and kissed him.

The young man tried to resist but gave into this kiss. Seconds, minutes or hours later, Trunks realized he had to get back because he had an important meeting but could not just leave this young woman unattended.

After a quick overview of the situation, he decided that the best would be for her to come over to his place. 'It would be better than just letting her go off with someone else.'

Riding back home, Trunks could not help but be distracted by this raven angel who was seducing him. Once he got to his parking lot he gave in and kissed her back with full passion as he was carrying her to his apartment.

_Meanwhile ..._

Melissa was very worried. 'No sign of Pan. Had she been kidnapped or is someone bothering her.'

After enquiring around, she was told that Pan had been kissing some guy and left with him.

Melissa had no option but to go home and hope that Pan would be in office the next day.


	3. Chapter 02 : My head hurts so much !

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 02 : My head hurts so much !**

As Pan Son woke up, she found her surroundings quite changed. It took time for her to realize that she was not at her house but at someone else's place. She glanced at her watch as noticed it was 7:30.

'Oh my gosh, I have to get home quick and change and get back to office.'

As Pan got out of the bed, she realized she was in her underwear. She did not have time to think but just dressed fast and left the building she was in as quick as she could.

Pan managed to get a taxi quickly and, on her way home, she realized her phone was switched off. As she turned it on, she noticed several messages had been sent... all from Melissa.

Pan got home and took a quick shower. As she got dressed into her office wear, she received another call. Again from Melissa.

-"Melissa, don't worry, I'll be in office on time" Pan managed to say before her microwave bell went off. 

She drank her coffee in no time and quick make up did the rest to make her look nice and fresh.

_Meanwhile at Trunks Apartment ..._

'I can't believe Pan Son's so attractive' Trunks was thinking as he was shaving. 'I wonder how she is going to react when she notices that I'm Trunks. I just hope the contract will still be on after all this.'

Trunks was so much in his thoughts that he did not hear the front door banging.

As he came back into the room nice and fresh, and intending on waking up this gorgeous raven angel, she was no more in his bed or apartment.

I just hope she'll be fit at 09:30 to sign the contracts.

Trunks then proceeded in having his breakfast and reading the latest news and especially the financial pages. Indeed the merger between Son Press Group and Capsule Corporation Telecommunication Group was highlighted.

His phone rang. It happened to be Marron, his lawyer. She was telling him to come by his office and from there they would proceed to the Son's Enterprise Inc Head Office. Trunks got there in no time. Marron, as usual greeted him with a kiss but this time Trunks leaned back.

-"Marron, this contract is really important. My company depends on it."

-"Ok, Trunks, whatever you say" she answered back.

Marron seemed to be quite surprise at this change of attitude. This was the first time he was not letting her kiss him in private. In public, the two of them act like lawyer and client. Marron's a brilliant lawyer, graduated from Harvard and was employed by Capsule Corporation.

Few weeks later, the young and ambitious lawyer and the successful entrepreneur were having an affair which no one ever knew about. All this was not about love or anything. Just pure lust and greed for sex and nothing more.

Marron's daydreaming was cut as Trunks told her "Let's get going."

_At Son's Enterprise Inc..._

-"What happened to you Pan?" a concerned Melissa asked her "I was so worried."

-"The barman must have served me vodka orange instead of plain orange juice" Pan answered.

-"Someone told me there that you were kissing some guy and that he took you to his car... oh my gosh Pan I hope ..."

-" ... I hope not" answered a worried Pan "I woke up today with a splitting headache and just sneaked out as fast as possible."

-"So, who was the lucky guy by the way ?"

-"I can't recall his face" Pan was thinking though "I think he was cute though."

-"Oh well, it may have been your long waited prince Pan" Melissa laughed.

-"Maybe ... maybe ..." Pan was having a splitting headache. "Melissa, could you please get me an aspirin?"

-"Don't order orange juice next time... just ask for water" Melissa said as she handed Pan the medicine with a glass of water.

-"Tell me about it. That reminds me I should sue Shine Down Bar for this."

_Fifteen minutes later ..._

-"Miss Son, Mr. Brief and his lawyer are here" the communicator informed Pan and Melissa of the arrival of her future partner.

-"Thanks Johanna" Pan answered "Please let them in and don't pass me any calls."

As the door opened Pan and Melissa greeted the two newcomers into the office. Trunks was feeling quite uncomfortable as Pan did not seem to be bothered about being in his apartment 'Has she forgotten our kiss? Or is she simply acting?'

Marron noticed how Trunks seemed to be looking at Pan and intervened quickly: "I believe we should get started."

As Pan and Melissa sat on one side, Trunks and Marron were on the other.

-"So, it seems we all agree on the terms of this contract," Melissa started but Marron answered back. (A.N.: Melissa's also Pan's lawyer)

-"There will have to be a few minor changes though."

While the two lawyers were discussing the minor changes to be made in the contract, Pan noticed how Trunks was looking at her.

-"Is anything wrong Mr. Briefs?" Pan asked him politely.

-"I like to admire beauty," he answered back which made Pan blush.

-"Mr. Briefs, we are here to sign a contract of merger, not a marriage settlement," Marron told him strictly.

It was Pan's turn to stare at him 'Man, he really seems so familiar.'

-"Have we met before?" She asked him suddenly and then it struck into her head as she shrieked "Oh my gosh, it was you!"


	4. Chapter 03 : First series of explainatio...

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 03 : First series of explanations**

Melissa and Marron stopped their arguing and turned towards Pan. Pan seemed to be affected by something.

-"Is there anything wrong Ms Son?" Marron asked her.

-"Well, I ... er ... no ..." Pan answered and blushed.

'Man is this my imagination or has this guy actually kissed me, taken me to his apartment and undressed me? Did he do anything else' Pan's mind was going wild with numerous possibilities...

'Looks like our little minx remembers me after all' thought Trunks. At this thought he smiled at a totally disoriented Pan.

Pan was getting nervous 'Oh my gosh, he knows it's me... obviously he knows! I hope he'll have the decency to keep last night's events for himself ... but ?'

-"Pan ? Are you alright ?" asked a worried Melissa.

-"Err.. Yes I'm fine," Pan managed to say.

-"Why did you refer to you knowing my client Miss Son ?" Marron inquired.

-"I heard from Mr. Briefs few week back and I thought it was a prank call at that time" Pan laughed before continuing. " you can just imagine someone called himself Trunks Briefs offering to buy shares in my press firm ... let's say I thought it was some kind of joke but now I've recognized your voice all right and I'm sorry about what happened over the phone."

-"Don't mention it Miss Son ... it was quite amusing to hear you at that time," Trunks added.

'What the hell is she doing ? We all know that she turned me down over the phone and there's no big deal about it. Could she have forgotten what happened to her last night ? Or is she acting ? Man, in that case I would personally award her as the best actress ever.'

-"You seem to be very emotional about something Miss Son," Marron added "It's surprising you were able to stay at your post for so long being like this."

-"If you don't mind, let's get back to the contract," Melissa intervened.

-"Of course ... I find these terms acceptable," Marron said.

-"So then it's done," Melissa asked.

-"If Mr. Trunks and Miss Son agree that is," Marron answered.

Trunks and Pan read the contract. They both agreed to it even though Pan was not too happy about it. Unfortunately she did not have much of a choice. Indeed she would have to share her post with Trunks as they got half shares each. Whatever decision she was to make ... Trunks had to agree to it.

They both signed as well as their lawyers.

The contract was done, both parties shook hands and Mr. Briefs and Marron left the office leaving Melissa with Pan.

-"What's wrong with you Pan ?" Melissa asked her friend.

-"I guess I'm just so tired," Pan answered.

-"You better go get some sleep ... man remind me never to take you out with me before signing a contract !"

-"Don't worry I won't be needing to remind you."

Melissa somehow insisted on dropping Pan home which she did. After leaving Pan at her doorstep, Melissa left and Pan got into her house.

_A few minutes later, at Pan's house_

No sooner had Pan landed on her sofa that the phone rang.

-"Hello, Pan Son speaking."

-"Hello Pan," said a husky voice.

-"Mr. Briefs ?" Pan asked.

-"Yes," he answered.

-"How did you get my home number ?"

-"you think because you're not listed in the directory that I can't get your number?"

-"I see you have your means and ways Mr. Briefs."

-"You came up with an interesting excuse at the meeting?"

-"I had to."

-"Why so ? Why not just tell the truth ?" Trunks asked 'Another chick to add in my list'

-"Why ? Wasn't it you that called me at my office ?"

-"Yes it was me but that was not the reason you gasped isn't it ?" Trunks asked her amused.

-"Why, you ..."

-"Don't say anything you'd regret." Trunks cut her off before adding "Let's meet at seven o'clock for dinner ? I'll come and pick you up."

Without waiting for an answer he hung up the phone.

'Who does he think he is' Pan was thinking and thinking fast "What I am to do ?" she said to herself.

After a long inner debate, Pan realized she did not have much of a choice and was forced to accept his dinner no matter what.

_In the evening ..._

Pan glanced at the mirror ... she was wearing a plain long sleeved navy blue dress. Her make up was all natural colors.

'What's wrong with me ? - Why have I to be so nervous about this ?'

Her hair was in a ponytail and she really looked adorable like this. Nearly like a teenager.

The bell rang.

'Who on earth can it be at this time ? It's quarter to seven ?'

Pan rushed down the stairs 'Man I hope it's not Melissa ... I just don't want to explain all this to her right now.'

As Pan opened the door ... she found out to her surprise there was a beautiful bouquet of red and white roses covering a young man in jeans who was holding it.

-"Just great, Trunks is now sending my flowers through one of his staff."

-"Why Miss Son, don't you believe I can carry flowers on my own" she heard.

-"Mr. Briefs ?" Pan gasped.

-"Do you mind if I come in to put theses flowers in a vase ?"

-"Yes sure," answered Pan and let the man come into the house.

After getting a vase and putting the flowers Pan excused herself for the words she said a little earlier.

-"I'll get used to it Miss Son," he had answered. "Now, how about going since I've made reservations at Le Louis D'Or a French restaurant. I hope you like French cuisine," Trunks said giving his best smile.

-"Oh well, I guess so," Pan answered uneasy.

-"Unless you prefer to stay at your place. I'm sure we can find interesting things to do here," Trunks winked at Pan.

-"No French is fine," she answered and headed towards the door.

-"Your wishes are my command Madame," Trunks said and made Pan blush.

The two were soon outside Pan's house and Trunks lead her to his car and he drove towards the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 04 : Denied Attractions

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 04 : Denied attractions**

Trunks was finding the situation really amusing.

'Dammit, he is taking full use of the situation. I better get more control of the situation or else ... you actually never know ... he might try and ... force me into giving him the whole company ... no way !'

Pan was lost in her thoughts.

-"Miss Son, don't worry you'll have all the time to fantasize over my body," Trunks chuckled.

-"Oh really?" Pan answered back in the same manner "but I'm afraid I would not be fantasizing over your body since there are better looking men on this place we call earth."

-"Touché" Trunks feigned to be hurt. But he quickly added "Unlike you I don't need to fantasize over your body as I've had a good glance at it at my apartment."

-"And what EXACTLY did you do ?" Pan asked her voice going up.

She was upset, she was hurt, and more than anything she was afraid. Afraid that she may have been abused by this man she is sitting next to. Afraid that she was raped by him. And totally pissed off by the fact that this man was finding the situation amusing and laughing about the whole thing.

-"Oh well, you were really a different person yesterday sweetie" Trunks continued.

Pan's mind went wild: 'Personal reminder: go to the gynecologist and do all the necessary tests'

-"So is this what you do ? Take advantage of woman that are not totally sober," Pan said carefully.

-"To be honest darling, it was quite an interesting night and you enjoyed it all" Trunks added making Pan really disgusted.

Trunks started laughing more.

"I see you find this amusing MR. BRIEFS !" Pan was now totally hysteric and could not keep herself in control.

'What the hell was I thinking of when I got into this car ... I hope he will actually take me to that restaurant and not to ...'

-"Come on honey ... did you actually take me seriously ?" Trunks asked her cautiously.

-"What do you mean?" Pan replied in defense.

-"Do you think I would take advantage of an alcoholic when I have thousands of women SOBER drooling over me and wanting to have sex with me? I'm sorry to tell you this but I'd rather have a fully in control chick that is willing to play a game with me than to deal with some drunkard."

Pan did not know what to say or to think of. 'Man is he being honest this time or is he just trying to protect himself ?'

Pan was puzzled but for some reason wanted to believe him.

'Those eyes ...'

-"So what happened exactly that night ?"

-"You'll have to spend the night with me to find that out baby," Trunks winked at her which made her go mad.

-"Why you sly ..."

-"I hope you weren't hoping to get that information too quickly babe," Trunks said before adding "I'm definitely going to enjoy giving you bits and pieces of what happened yesterday."

-"Why are you doing this to me ?" Pan asked him furious.

-"Here we are hon so let's enjoy our dinner before getting to business."

Trunks stopped the car in front of Le Louis d'Or and handed over the keys for valet parking. As he opened the door for Pan and helped her out, he could not help but notice the look of pain and anger in her eyes.

'Gosh, she really does seem mad.'

-"Pan, I know of hundreds of women who would gladly if not jump at the chance to be taken out for dinner by me," he said amused.

-"Maybe but I'm not a whore and I DON'T NEED YOU to come to the Louis d'Or." Pan answered insisting on certain words. "You definitely don't know me Mr. Briefs."

'This dinner is going to be hell,' she was thinking, 'I'll need all of my sense under control.'

-"I hope you'll get to know me." Trunks started before whispering into her ear "intimately".

Pan just glared at him.

-"Welcome again Mr. Briefs, your table is ready," the waiter told Trunks.

-"Thank you Walter." Trunks replied handing the man a $ 10 note.

As the two were taken to their table ... Pan could not feel less than slightly amused.

'I'm here at dinner with a man that may have abused me ... that's just taken 50 of my company ... and somehow I still find him ... well ... attractive and charming ?'

Pan just shook her head 'I'm definitely crazy !"

-"You're okay Miss Son ?" Trunks asked puzzled at her behavior.

-"I'm just fine." Pan answered getting back from her sudden daze. 'I better watch my behavior ... if not, I don't give it long before I'll be thrown out of my own company.'

_Flashback_

-"Business, business, Can't you just think of anything else ?" Melissa pointed in to Pan. "Work is going to drive you nuts one of these days."

-"But if I don't work for the company ... I'll have to say goodbye to it," Pan sighed !

Indeed Pan was really getting tired of fighting everyday at work ... with staff wanting to go on strike in order to get higher pay, the tax people coming after her for more money, the bank wanting the loan to be settled ... , her everything was not going in the right way or so it seemed.

-"Pan, maybe you could ... I don't know ... find a partner ?" Melissa suggested.

-"No, never ... I don't want anyone to interfere in this business ..." Pan said firmly.

_End of Flashback_

'It's been a long time since that time when I was thinking of never parting from my shares,' Pan thought.

-"I hope you don't mind but I ordered before coming a bottle of Champagne," Trunks solemnly said.

-"Mr. Briefs, I don't take any alcohol" Pan blushed.

-"That's not quite the impression you gave me yesterday though."

-"That was a total misunderstanding," Pan answered getting redder by the second

-"Care to explain ?" asked an intrigued Trunks.

-"Well ... I asked for an orange juice and the barman served me a vodka orange..." Pan said.

-"That's what I would call a short answer," Trunks remarked.

-"I just got to the point !" Pan answered back.

The waiter came back with a bottle of champagne and two menu cards. As he intended to pour the liquor into Pan's glass, Trunks stopped him and said:

-"It seems that this young girl hasn't got the permission for alcohol ... I think an orange juice would do." 

The waiter just poured the champagne for Trunks and went to fetch a glass of orange juice.

-"And you think that humiliating me is the best way of seducing me Mr. Briefs ?" Pan asked him.

-"You're the one who's saying so. I don't need to seduce anyone ... and in your case you need vodka in order to seduce people ... if not you're as cold as ..."

-"I'm not going to waste my time arguing with you Mr. Briefs but you've definitely got a lot to learn," Pan said seductively.

-"So now I see the woman in you ... finally," Trunks said relieved.

At that moment the waiter came in with a glass of orange juice and handed it over the young woman and left.

Pan drank the juice in one go ... got up and without saying a word proceeded in leaving the restaurant leaving Trunks totally dumb fooled.

'Pan Son, I'm sure you'll fall for me sooner than you think ... unless you've already fallen' Trunks thought before getting up himself and leaving the restaurant after paying for the drinks.

His instincts pushed him to go after the girl, but after second thoughts he got into his car and drove off to his place fully content.


	6. Chapter 05 : An elevator for explanation...

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 05 : An elevator for explanations**

Pan was really annoyed with Trunks for playing with her the way he did. To be honest, she was feeling totally confused by the whole thing

'I just can't decide whether I like the guy or not' she thought to herself in the taxi taking her back to her place.

Pan had expected Trunks to run after her and excuse himself but it was no use … he never came up to her. She had actually waited a little while on the side of the road, and only to see him leave in his sports car in the opposite direction.

As she got home, she kicked her shoes off her feat and headed for the fridge in her kitchen, took her favourite chocolate ice-cream and ate it all, half due to hunger, the other half due to frustration.

'Great, now I must have put on at least a ton because of him'

_Meanwhile Trunks Brief …_

'I have never seen such a stubborn woman … Why should I even bother about her' Trunks was confused by the interest he was taking in this woman. Why ? Because she rejected him ? She was definitely going to be an interesting target for his list?

Tonight's confusion lead him to Marron's house where he picked her up and brought her home for the night … just to counteract the humiliation of being rejected by Pan Son…

_One week later…_

-"Please hold the elevator for me" a woman shouted as the elevator doors were closing.

Fortunately enough someone was inside and pressed the "open" button and the young woman was able to get inside.

-"Thanks so much" the woman continued, hands on her knees and head down trying to get back her breath.

-"I can't let my new secretary be late as I need her to get me my files" said a deep husky voice to which Pan's head just shot up

-"YOU ! $-&!§ " screamed Pan into his ears as Trunks Brief was mocking her. (Author's Notes : $-&!§ very bad language used by Pan)

-"Seriously Pan, I am not here to fight as I want my company to be profitable and therefore your childish behaviour will not be accepted in this office" Trunks said in a very calm voice.

Just as then the elevator stopped and the lights when off.

-"Great ! Now I am here stuck with YOU of all people in this elevator" Pan grumbled however glad she was not alone in the present situation. Indeed Pan's a claustrophobic but she had to get used to it in order to live in the cities … Pan remembered how, as a child, she used to like in the country with her parents and grandparents but as she started the company, she found it easier to like in the city near her workplace.

-"Stuck with you here … I'm believing to think that you've done this on purpose to be with me" Trunks continued "After all this building was constructed by your company"

Pan was fuming and she could only press on the emergency button but unfortunately for her no voice or alarm came from it

-"Stupid machines !" was all Pan was to say

Trunks closed the gap between them and held her by her waist

-"No need of worrying … Super Trunks here to protect you babe" Trunks said in a "hero like" tone.

-"Shut up you moron, unless you can find a way of opening these doors with your bare hands" Pan could not help but laugh at this as it seemed such a stupid comment to say at the moment

-"At least I got you to laugh, so it was not in vain" Trunks continued with a more serious tone and leaned down to kiss her.

Pan dogged her head just in time and said firmly 

-"How many times have I to tell you that I am not interested in you"

-"Come on babe, I know you'd love to spend another night with me" he winked

-"You know what ? you are a looser and that you're a annoying man" 

-"You're probably right" Trunks said with a sad tone

-"What's wrong?" Pan asked him concerned

-"Nothing really" he answered back

Their eyes interlocked in the darkness of the lift. Trunks tentatively cupped Pan's head with his hands and brought his head to hers. This time Pan did not move back and leaned more towards him. Trunks kissed her lightly on her lips before letting go as the doors opened.

-"And now you will not be able to deny your attraction towards me" Trunks laughed and stepped out of the elevator.

Pan was dumb-fooled by Trunk's last action. She stepped out of the elevator herself, and, in the process of doing so knocked herself to its doors as they was closing.

-"You have no idea whom you are dealing with Mr. Brief" Pan shouted at him only to make laugh more

-"You have no idea at all" said Pan to herself.


	7. Chapter 06: You might win a battle but I

**IS IT FOR BUSINESS OR PLEASURE**  
by **Blue Dreamer**

* * *

**Chapter 06: You might win a battle but I will win the war !**

Pan was now regretting having given her shares to this arrogant bastard. He was annoying her and what annoyed her most is that she did feel an attraction towards that man. The incident in the elevator made her realise that he was attracted to her. She was not going to give in so easily...

'This man seems to be a playboy...' she thought to herself.

_A few minutes later in the board meeting room of Son's Enterprise Inc_

-"I believe we need to discuss our merger in more details" Trunks started in the boardroom. There were the directors of both companies along with the lawyers and Pan.

-"The company could shift to Capsule Corporation Telecommunication Group and this building could be sold for a good price" The finance director of Capsule suggested.

-"Hold on" Pan intervened "I believe it is best to keep the companies separate with a separate image."

-"I agree with her" the marketing manager of Son continued "according to different polls, our society likes to have a choice and when they notice that the two main communication companies are linked, they have a tendency of not thrusting the companies"

-"How is that possible?" Trunks asked

-"Sir, the merger has been sent out already but I agree with this." The marketing manager of Capsule cut in. " People like to have a choice and would believe that they could be manipulated. It is better to keep two different identities. To be honest, it would be best not to have Capsule's trademark on the newspapers"

-"What do you think Marron?" Trunks asked his lawyer.

-"Well, by the time that the directors keep us informed on the general structure accordingly to the contract I would not see the need to move Son's Enterprise Inc into our premises" Marron answered back looking at Pan defiantly.

-"Well, by the time that the directors keep us informed on the general structure accordingly to the contract I would not see the need to move Son's Enterprise Inc into our premises" Marron answered back looking at Pan

'That bitch is sleeping with Trunks' thought Pan to herself before wondering 'why on earth is that affecting me?'

-"Ok then, that's settled" said Trunks 'Let proceed to the other main points.

_A few hours later..._

-"I guess we have seen to the main points" Pan was closing the meeting "I believe we all have our work to attend to"

With that the meeting finished and all left one by one the meeting room. Pan asked Trunks to wait as she had some things to discuss "IN PRIVATE" which made Marron enrage.

Once the two of them alone in the meeting room, Trunks proceeded in removing his tie.

-"What do you think you're doing?" Pan asked him angrily

-"I am so bloody hot and could not wait to remove this tie of mine" smirked Trunks before continuing "Why? What were you thinking I would do?"

-"I well, no..." stammered Pan.

-"You were hoping for more?" asked Trunks as he approached Pan. He removed the top two buttons of his shirt on the way. Pan blushed furiously and then angrily when he added "You may want to do the same?"

-"You bastard, I wanted to talk because I do not want this going public, but if you cannot keep your hands to yourself I will get the meeting back on track" Pan told Trunks. "Your affairs with you're your lawyer are obvious and I would any hanky panky here in my building. Whatever you do in yours in not my problem"

-"So if I want to have sex with Marron I cannot do it in this building. It's fine by me" Trunks grinned. "What about you?"

-"What about me?" asked Pan.

-"You only spoke about my lawyer, so I guess it can take you right now right here" the man said in his sexiest voice ever which made Pan shiver.

The small gap between them was getting closer and closer as Trunks bent his head down towards Pan's

'I cannot loose like this' Pan's head was shouting inside her

She slapped him hard and went towards the door.

Before opening it and leaving, she turned back and whispered to Trunks

-"You will have to fight if you want me Mr Brief."

The door closed leaving a first time speechless Trunks inside it. He came out of his daze when he heard the door being locked. This boarding room was soundproof and he had forgotten his phone at his office. He told himself "Fool I will have to wait till she decides to set me free."

Later that night the door opened when the cleaning lady had come. Trunks thanked the lady and cursed Pan. 'You want a fight, you will get one'


End file.
